


your lips are undeniable

by tsumukita (genesites)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Timeskip, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesites/pseuds/tsumukita
Summary: Something golden swirls in happy motes inside his chest; Atsumu basks in the feeling, content to just stand there and let the pride and the adrenalin from their win settle into the singular centre of warmth between his arms.Atsumu and Shinsuke, in an empty hallway in Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, after the third round of 2014 Spring Tournament.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	your lips are undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> title from carly rae jepsen’s “this kiss” because of course. atsukita server this is also for yall (prayer hands x100)

“Are ya proud of me, Shin,” Atsumu whispers against Shinsuke’s cheek, thumbs running circles on the skin above the waistband of his trousers. Shivers run in pleasant waves down his back when he feels nails grazing at the sides of his neck. “I did great back there, didn’t I?”

One of Shinsuke’s hands trails down Atsumu’s chest, resting where the number 1 is emblazoned on his chest. His voice is muted, tinged with a quality so solid yet so gentle that Atsumu has yet to become used to, even with the seven months they shared dating.

“You did,” he says, a ghost of a smile on his face. “I love you.”

Atsumu’s beam practically leaves imprints on Shinsuke’s cheeks with how wide they stretch, and his heart threatens to burst out his throat. Something golden swirls in happy motes inside his chest; Atsumu basks in the feeling, content to just stand there and let the pride and the adrenalin from their win settle into the singular centre of warmth between his arms.

“No reply?” says Shinsuke, who angles his head to let Atsumu litter kisses along his neck.

Atsumu hides his smile against smooth skin. “Shut it, or else I’ll die.” A beat. “Love you, too.”

“Mm.”

He feels the tilt of Shinsuke’s head, a careful movement that Atsumu follows, before pillowy lips press against his in a brief kiss. Atsumu’s eyes fly open in surprise at the initiation—it’s not every day that Shinsuke displays affection in public on his own will—before he relaxes once more with a sigh, eyes closing as he leans his weight against him. His fingers reach up to brush against the underside of Shinsuke’s chin, and it’s so, so warm, so perfect: lips slanted more firmly against each other, puzzle pieces joined together, the drumbeat of his heart under the searing pressure of Shinsuke’s palm.

A faint note of green tea cologne envelops Atsumu’s senses as he kisses Shinsuke, languid. Languid, as his heart pounds steady rhythm, as Shinsuke’s fingers skim past his neck to scratch delicate lines at the base of his undercut. Languid, even as the gesture sends tingles down, down Atsumu’s spine, goosebumps erupting on the exposed areas of his skin. All the ease and familiarity for someone he feels at home with.

“You did so great, ‘Tsumu,” Shinsuke murmurs in-between kisses. “I was there in the stands when you pulled that low set”—a kiss at the corner of his mouth—“and I thought you and Osamu wouldn’t be able to make it”—a kiss along the planes of his cheeks—“but you did. It was amazing.” His breath ghosts over his ear. “You were amazing.”

“Ya can’t just say that, Shin,” Atsumu groans, face burning at the sudden attention directed towards him. “’M gonna die.”

“No, you won’t.” A tiny smile is playing on Shinsuke’s mouth this time.

Atsumu kisses him once more.

The sudden swipe of his tongue against Shinsuke’s bottom lip draws out a breathy noise that propels heat to pool in his belly, and Atsumu seizes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, mouth falling open as he does. Persistently, he licks into Shinsuke’s mouth, savoring the fresh tang of mint and the aftertaste of something sweeter—mint strips, maybe? Did Shinsuke freshen up just for him? A thrum of _something_ unfurls within Atsumu, like giddiness, or maybe satisfaction. The very thought of Shinsuke doing just that makes him oddly pleased, and he surges forward with a newfound vigor.

 _So cute_ , he thinks. _So, so cute._

The grip on his shirt tightens just as Shinsuke leans back. Unimpressed, Atsumu opens his eyes to meet a stern gaze; he’ll all but let this slide should he not catch sight of the blown pupils and the flush riding high on Shinsuke’s cheeks, which buffers all the sharpness he had aimed towards Atsumu.

He uses this interruption as an opportunity to tease instead. “Mint strips, huh?”

“We’re in public,” Shinsuke says under his breath, a fraction of a distance between their lips. Atsumu doesn’t fail to notice that the flush has gotten redder, however, and the observation only serves to broaden his grin further. Any form of reprimand or reasoning proves to be feeble as Shinsuke’s eyes flutter close when Atsumu leans back in to give him a peck. And then another. And then some more.

“Don’t care,” Atsumu murmurs, before trying his chance again. Another swipe against the swell of a pout, a bit more prodding, before Shinsuke finally allows him in, tongues dancing as he kisses back with a quiet fervor. The hand on his nape tangles itself in his hair, tugging at the tufts. Atsumu stifles a moan against Shinsuke’s mouth, palms traveling to rest at the plump curve of his ass. A light squeeze grants him a firmer tug in warning.

“Nobody’s here,” he assures, kneading gently and relishing in the twitch of Shinsuke’s body as he pulls him closer. “S’okay, I’ll take care of ya.”

Atsumu’s eyes scan his surroundings in a quick search. Confirming that no other presence occupies the hallway except for the two of them, he takes Shinsuke’s hand into his and weaves them together, backing him up against the wall. Hips over hips. Forehead on forehead. Atsumu rests their entwined hands against the surface, the other locking Shinsuke between his arms. Parted lips hover over Shinsuke’s, the corners quirked into a half-smile.

“This okay?” Atsumu whispers.

“What are you planning?”

Atsumu kisses him, unchaste this time, before biting down on Shinsuke’s lip. “Just a little present before we meet up with the others,” he answers, before his mouth finds its home on Shinsuke’s neck, teeth bared.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~and then they fuck. oh my god they fuck.~~
> 
>   
> 
> 
> (edit: now made longer and more tender <3)


End file.
